Changes
by JudyNFran
Summary: Bakura centric. Bakura finds out something about himself that forces him to reevaluate his life as he is faced with a difficult desision about his body and himself. [Warnings: Deals with gender issues and homosexuality [breifly] ]
1. Chapter 1

Note: Watashi is the gender neutral form of I that is considered more formal/polite then 'boku' which is the form of I Bakura normally uses

-  
Ring

Ring

Yuugi tapped his finger on the phone receiver. Had something--

Finally, there was the soft sound of the phone being picked up. "Hello...?"

"Bakura-kun!" Yuugi exclaimed, suddenly feeling much more relieved. "It's me, Yuugi," he smiled. "You haven't been in class the past few days, we were all getting worried. Is everything okay?"

There was a moment of quiet before the other boy spoke again. "I'm not sure," Bakura finally answered.

Yuugi blinked. "Bakura-kun? You're using Watashi..." he said, some how feeling a little hurt. "You don't have to be formal with me..."

"It's not that," Bakura assured, voice seeming a bit soft still. "I-- It's a long story," he finally continued. "One I'm not sure if you'll want to hear..."

Yuugi blinked again. "What's wrong? Do you need me to come over?"

Another long pause. "That might be best. I-- I want to talk about this but..." Bakura trailed off. "I don't know if I can do it over the phone."

"I'll be right over!" Yuugi promised before saying a quick goodbye and dashing out, yelling over his shoulder at his grandfather were he was going.

A short while later he was panting for breath in front of Bakura's apartment, ringing the bell. There was the soft click of the door unlocking before it slowly opened and Bakura gave him a small smile. "You didn't have to run," he said, tone almost fond.

Yuugi gave an embarrassed laugh, looking a bit sheepish as he came inside. "I was worried," he explained as he removed his shoes, looking at his friend. Bakura looked a little worn out and tired, but other wise healthy. Even though he felt a little ashamed about it, he also checked to see if it looked like his friend was hiding the Ring under his shirt. It had been a year since the Items had been buried but Yami Bakura had managed to return from all sorts of things before. He blinked at the piles of papers and books in the living room that would have been perfectly normal in his house, but in Bakura's seemed an untidy clash with the rest of the near perfectly kept house. "Don't tell me there's a school project I forgot about!" he exclaimed, eyes widening at the medical nature of most of the books. Anatomy, gender and identity, a few of the books his mom had tried to get him to read about 'growing up' and some other large books that the titles alone made Yuugi's head hurt, they were so complex. "Something for health class maybe?" he asked, looking up at his friend again.

Bakura shook his head. "Sit down, Yuugi-kun," he said softly, moving the books and papers into a more dignified pile before sitting down on the chair across from the couch.

Yuugi nodded, concern growing.

Bakura was quiet a long moment, looking down and playing with his hands. "You know how I wasn't feeling very well last week?" he finally started. "Well, I finally went to the doctor and..." he trailed off, fidgeting getting worse.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me," Yuugi insisted. "Whatever it is, we can help you though it, Bakura-kun. We're your friends, we'll always be there for you!"

The paler boy gave a small, tired smile. "I don't want anyone else to know this, Yuugi-kun," he said softly. "Especially Jounouchi-kun or Honda-kun. I-- I don't think they'd take it well."

"Bakura-kun..."

"I had actually be thinking of just moving again," the boy continued. "So that none of you would have to know. Haven't even tried to contact my father yet either. I don't think he would take it well either."

"Take what well? What's so horrible that you'd have to run away from everyone?"

Bakura was quiet a long moment. "I--" he hesitated again, flexing his fingers as if trying to keep himself calm. "When I went to the doctor's, he said my hormones were completely out of balance. That I had... had a lot more estrogen then boys are suppose to. A lot more..." He fidgeted again. "So they did a lot of tests and-- and---" He gave a very slow exhale. "I wasn't suppose to be a boy, Yuugi-kun," he finally said, looking up. "Everything they've tested, everything they've found..." He pressed his lips together a moment before pulling his shirt flat against his chest.

Yuugi's eyes went wide. "Bakura-kun... you-- you-- you have..."

The boy nodded. "I thought-- I thought it might have just been-- you know, normal. Or worst case scenario, twin cancers, but--" He gave a small, humourless laugh. "I've got breasts, Yuugi-kun," he said, eyes starting to water. "I'm finally hitting puberty and I'm turning into a girl."

Yuugi stared a moment longer in utter shock. "But-- but you have-- Don't you?"

Bakura nodded. "I don't understand it either," he said, wiping his eyes as he struggled to get himself back under control. "The doctors said that sometimes they find girls who are really boys that it hasn't grown right but this is different. I know it's small, and it's never worked right, but I never thought..." He shook his head. "I don't know what to think any more. I feel like-- like some sort of mutant. Five specialists before they could figure anything out. They're calling up people in Germany and Taiwan and who knows where else like I'm some sort of freak of nature to be studied and--" his voice cracked and he buried his face in his hands.

Yuugi put a hand on Bakura's shoulder, putting aside his own feelings out of concern for his friend. "It's okay, Bakura-kun," he smiled. "You're still my friend. And you're still everyone else's friend. You're no different then you were last week, no matter what happens," he said kindly.

Bakura looked up, eyes wide. "Yuugi-kun..."

The smaller boy smiled again. "We're with you no matter what. I haven't been making these speeches just to make Kaiba-kun make faces at me, you know?" he laughed softly.

Bakura gave a small smile, nodding as he wiped his eyes again. He laughed softly. "I already feel like a girl, getting so emotional," he shook his head slightly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Yuugi assured, taking Bakura's hand and squeezing it. "So what are they going to do?" he asked gently.

Bakura gave a soft sigh. "I have a choice," he said softly. "I can either let what my body's doing continue and-- and--" he gave a soft exhale. "Or do hormone therapy to try and reverse it and stay a boy."

Yuugi nodded.

There was quiet a moment before Bakura spoke again. "I might... just let it continue," he said in a very quiet voice.

"Eh?" Yuugi blinked, eyes widening. "You mean...?"

Bakura looked down. "It... it just seems to make sense... in a lot of ways," he said uncomfortably. "You know me, Yuugi-kun... I've never fit in. I don't like girls, I like my hair to be long, people always say I'm to pretty to be a boy..." he sighed. "I cook better then Anzu-chan does, I'm not any good a sports, even Jounouchi-kun teases me about being girly. If I just let it happen... I can start over. No more worries about gym teachers harassing me, no more bullies, no more worries about people not liking the fact that I like boys... It's easier to be a girl that acts like a boy then a boy that acts like a girl, you know?"

Yuugi's grip on Bakura's hand had tightened. "But-- but you shouldn't let other people's teasing make you change who you are!" he exclaimed, feeling utterly overwhelmed and confused.

Bakura gave a small smile. "Maybe this is who I was suppose to be," he said softly.

Yuugi's knees wobbled and he sat down heavily on the floor, still clutching Bakura's hand. 

Bakura looked down slightly. "I've been thinking about it since they told me," he continued. "It's most of why I haven't been in school." He gave a soft laugh. "I didn't want to have to explain any of this to Jounouchi-kun. I thought maybe if I just vanished for a while, I could come back as a girl and be friends with you all again, no one knowing."

Yuugi squeezed Bakura's hand, not know what to say or even if he could say anything if he even knew what.

There was silence a long moment. "Do you think I'm a freak for thinking this?" Bakura asked softly.

Yuugi shook his head near violently. "No! Of course not!" he exclaimed, squeezing Bakura's hand again. "I just-- I don't know what to say, Bakura-kun. It's-- it's all very... Very confusing and overwhelming. I'm sorry."

Bakura gave a small smile. "It's the same for me too," he admitted.

"Whatever choice you make... you're still my friend," Yuugi promised. "It just... might take me a while to-- I mean, if you decide to..." He shook his head slightly. "Just don't come out with boobs like Anzu's or I'll never be able to concentrate in a game we play again!" he blurted out before realizing what he had said and going bright red. "I mean---"

Bakura smiled, giving a soft laugh, squeezing Yuugi's hand again before letting go and getting to his feet. "I know what you mean," he assured, reaching out a hand to help Yuugi to his feet again. "I've got a lot more to think on still before I decide anything."

"Whatever you decide, don't run away from us, okay?" Yuugi asked accepting the help up.

Bakura nodded. "I promise," he smiled.

"And-- and is it all right if I talk to mom about this? And maybe Anzu?" Yuugi asked a bit sheepishly.

"It's a lot to keep to yourself," Bakura nodded again. "If-- If Anzu's okay with the idea... have her call me?" he asked almost timidly.

Yuugi nodded. "Mom might call too," he smiled. "She worries about you sometimes, because you're living alone."

"Sometimes I worry about me too," the paler boy said softly before giving Yuugi a smile. "Thanks for listening, Yuugi-kun. It means a lot."

"Any time." 


	2. Chapter 2

2

Yuugi stared, eyes wide. "You mean he's...!"

Anzu nodded, shifting to be sitting a bit closer to her boyfriend. "We're going for a 'test run' tomorrow," she smiled. "Dress him up and go over to the shopping district and see how it feels being a girl before he makes the final decision."

Yuugi near flopped against her, head falling in her lap. "But..." he started before shaking his head. "I don't know if I'll be able to get used to this, Anzu," he said almost mournfully. "It's so... strange. I mean, Jounouchi-kun always jokes about Bakura being a bit girly but-- there's a difference between being girly and being a girl!"

Anzu nodded, playing with his hair. "He knows that too. And it'll be weird for everyone at first, even him." She paused a moment, giving a smile. "We'll have to start calling him Bakura-chan now. And calling him her."

"I can't do that..." Yuugi said in a near miserable voice. "Bakura-kun is Bakura-kun. I can't call him Bakura-chan any more then I could call Jounouchi-kun Jounouchi-chan," he said with a sigh. "Would I be a horrible person if I asked him to stay a boy?"

"I think he wants this, Yuugi," Anzu replied softly, her hands still toying with the smaller boy's multicolored tresses. "In a lot of ways, it'll be like freedom for him. No more girls chasing him, no more boys harassing him, no more worrying about what would happen if he let slip he liked another boy. You should have seen him, I've never seen him look that... wistful."

Yuugi blinked up at her. "Wistful...?"

She nodded. "When he was talking about it, he must have gone on for ten minutes when I asked him why he'd want to change. Like how you felt after everything was over. It was strange and a bit sad, but afterwards, everything felt right. You stepped into the footsteps Atemu left for you and continued on."

Yuugi was quiet a long moment, fingers unconsciously tracing over where the Puzzle used to be. "But that's different. No one's trying to kill Bakura-kun for being a boy."

"No, he just gets people bullying him and harassing him for it. Even Jounouchi's teasing gets to him and he feels like he has to change who he is to fit in."

"But he doesn't! He can still be himself as a boy!" Yuugi insisted.

"Did you know he likes you?"

Yuugi blinked. "He's my friend, of course he--"

Anzu shook her head. "No, I mean LIKES you. Like how I like you."

"Eh!" Yuugi blinked, eyes wide. "But--"

"Exactly."

Yuugi fell unhappily silent.

"You should come with us tomorrow," Anzu decided after a moment.

"Eh? Why...?"

"So you can see how he'll be as Bakura-chan," Anzu smiled. "Maybe help you get used to the idea. We'll be getting him a dress too, you can help see if he looks 'hot' enough," she teased.

"..." Yuugi sighed. "I don't want Bakura-kun to be hot," he nearly pouted. "Jounouchi-kun'll make lewd comments and it'll be all weird."

"He won't if he knows what's good for him."

"Scary, Anzu!" Yuugi mock hid behind his hands at his girlfriend's expression.

She laughed. "Don't worry, I won't kill him unless he deserves it."

Yuugi smiled. "So when are you going?"

"Sometime in the afternoon. Have to get him dressed up first and I'm not sure how long that'll take. Did you want to come?"

The smaller boy was quiet a moment. "Do you think he'd want me to come?" he finally asked.

Anzu nodded. "You're his friend, Yuugi," she smiled, toying with his hair again. "Of course he'd want you to come."

Yuugi was quiet again. "I guess... I'm just afraid. Everything's been so... well not perfect, I'll still barely managing to pass math, but-- Everything's been the way I wanted it to be now that everything's over. What if this changes everything? What if Jounouchi-kun hates Bakura-kun and I have to choose between them or if Bakura-kun'll look good as a girl and you'll think I'm cheating on you when we hang out or--"

Anzu put a finger over his lips. "Stop worrying so much, you sound like Bakura-kun," she teased lightly. "Of course things will change. But change isn't always bad. And I trust you," she smiled. "I know you wouldn't cheat on me because you're not like that."

Yuugi blushed a little, giving her a small smile, nodding. "I'll go, then."

"Good. Now, speaking of math..."

"Anzuuu, it's Saturday, we have tomorrow off!"

"And you won't do it. Now c'mon! The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can do something else."

Yuugi sighed. "Can't I just ask Bakura-kun for help tomorrow?"

"He's going to be too occupied with more serious things then math, Yuugi."

Another sigh. "Yeah... I know. Let's get it over with." 


	3. Chapter 3

3

Yuugi sighed as he flipped channels on Anzu's television set. They had been in her room nearly an hour, what was taking--

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Anzu said cheerfully as she appeared. "Ready to see her?"

Yuugi fidgeted a moment, nodding as he turned off the TV and got to his feet. 'For Bakura-kun's sake,' he reminded himself, taking a deep breath and pushing aside his uneasiness.

Anzu turned back towards her room, reaching out to take Bakura's hand and gently lead him forward.

His hair had been brushed soft and was loosely braided, a few strands falling forward to frame his blushing face. Yuugi recognized the top as one Anzu only occasionally wore, a soft blue top she had always complained that no one looked at her face when she wore it. On Bakura, it accented the very subtle curves of her chest, making it had to deny that there was indeed something there. The skirt was also of a soft-looking material, dark blue this time, that lightly hugged Bakura's hips before flowing down to past the knees.

Yuugi blinked a few times, staring in utter shock. This-- this was Bakura-kun? No, it couldn't be. Bakura-kun wasn't... couldn't be... His eyes paused on Bakura's chest before looking up at her face again. But it was...

His mouth moved a moment as he tried to find words.

"I think that's an approval," Anzu laughed, putting her arm around Yuugi to give him a sideways hug.

Bakura gave a soft laugh, blushing again. "It still feels a little strange, wearing a skirt," she commented with mild embarrassment. Even her voice was different. Softer and somehow more feminine, even though it hadn't really changed at all.

Slowly, Yuugi sat back down, mind a chaotic jumble. He hadn't thought he could have handled it but already... how could he think of Bakura as anything else but a girl now? Especially when the image of the curves in her shirt--

He shook his head quickly, pushing off the thoughts. No, he was NOT going to have dirty thoughts of Bakura-kun!

"Yuugi-kun...?"

He nearly winced. No, sort this out later. Right now, it's all about what Bakura thinks. If this is what she really--

He was already using female pronouns for her...

He shook his head slightly, trying to push himself back into reality and out of his own thoughts. He gave a small forced smile. "Just-- It's a big change," he finally managed, doing his best to focus on Bakura's face and not her chest. But it wasn't helping too much. He blinked a moment. Was that-- "Make up...?" he asked, voice sounding horrified despite himself. "Anzu!"

"It's just a little. Mostly just foundation." Anzu nodded. "All part of the transformation. It shouldn't be enough for you to tell if you're not looking, right?"

Yuugi shook his head again, putting a hand to his forehead. "I thought you were going to do this slowly..."

"Does it bother you...?" Bakura asked in a small voice.

Yuugi hesitated. Did it? "It's just... it's a big change," he repeated finally. "It's a lot to try and deal with at once. I'm used to t-shirt and jeans Bakura-kun, and now you're skirt and boobs Bakura-chan," he said before going bright red. "I mean--!" he exclaimed, horrified.

Bakura smiled softly. "It's okay," she assured. "It's a lot for me too." She picked at the fabric of the skirt slightly. "Half the time we spent was me staring in the mirror in shock," she laughed, sounding embarrassed. 

Yuugi rubbed the back of his neck. That was right... any shock he had, Bakura-kun had to have so much worse...

"Oh! Right!" Anzu suddenly said, breaking the awkward silence. "We need to come up with what to call you now!" she smiled at Bakura, who blinked at her. "Because if we just call you Bakura-chan, there aren't many Bakuras around, right?"

Bakura nodded. "Maybe..." She hesitated a moment before blushing softly. "You could call me Ryou...?"

Yuugi felt his heart skip a beat. Anzu. You're dating Anzu. Bakura is your friend who used to be a boy. He gave a smile. "Un! Ryou-chan it is then?" His face felt warm as if he was blushing. Goddamnit...

Bakura nodded, smiling happily.

Yuugi sat on a bench inside the store and Anzu and Bakura went looking for things that Anzu had pointedly told him he wasn't allowed to accompany them to find. Bakura had at least four bags of girl clothes now... Some of which Yuugi knew he'd be having guilty feelings about later. Of course, he'd be having happy day dreams about some of the things Anzu had tried on as well... But why did Anzu insist on encouraging Bakura to buy clothes that she herself would wear? Couldn't Bakura be a girl and still wear the normal clothes he used to wear?

No, Anzu was probably doing everything right, he realized with a sigh. Why would Bakura be a tomboy as a girl when he hadn't been very boyish when he was a boy?

He gave a small smile. Earlier had been so worried that he could never get his brain around Bakura being a girl and now his main worry was Ryou-chan being too pretty. There was no doubt that Bakura was going to go through with the transformation. He didn't think he'd seen Bakura this happy for this long since--

"Hey, Yuugi, who's Anzu's new friend?"

Yuugi's eyes went wide. Oh shit. Honda-kun.  
He turned, looking up at his friend, mind racing. What could he say...?

"Got stuck watching the bags, eh?" Honda continued, giving Yuugi a grin before scanning the store. "They were looking at bras and panties, no wonder you got benched."

Yuugi's face went red. Even that far..!

"So who is she? Haven't seen her around before. She new?"

Yuugi floundered for words a moment. "Ryou-chan? She's been around," he said, trying hard not to stammer. "Anzu's helping her get settled in though." It wasn't a lie... right?

"Ryou-chan, eh?" Honda repeated, giving a small nod as he leaned back on the bench. "I hope she stays here for a while," he grinned. "Nice on the eyes, you know?"

Yuugi nodded, feeling almost trapped and unsure what to do. If Honda realized...

"Aa, here they come!" Honda sat up, straightening his shirt. "Hey, Anzu!" he waved.

Bakura startled a bit, eyes widening slightly as she saw Honda before her expression shifted to a neutral smile that Yuugi recognized as Bakura's 'nothing's wrong. No really,' smile. Hopefully Honda-kun wouldn't...

"What are you doing here, Honda?" Anzu asked critically.

"My sister dragged me out and then ditched me, as usual," the boy replied. "Who's your friend?" he asked, smiling at Bakura.

Anzu almost seemed to get a crafty look. "This is Ryou-chan," she introduced, moving aside as if displaying Bakura more fully. The paler girl blushed softly, looking down a little.

Honda got to his feet, taking Bakura's hand. "Pleasure to meet you," he smiled before kissing her hand lightly.

"Aah, Honda-kun!" Yuugi exclaimed as Bakura's blush grew worse. He wasn't... Didn't he realize that was-- 

Yuugi watched from between his fingers as Honda none-to-subtly hit on Bakura.

"At least let me give you my number!"

He sighed. He could only hope that Honda would forget about 'Ryou-chan' and never put two and two together until Bakura was ready to tell him.

Either way, he was not looking forward to school the next day... 


	4. Chapter 4

4

"Yeah right, like any girl would blush at you. Probably was embarrassed to have a loser like you drooling over her."

"I was not drooling! And she was so into me!"

"Then how come you didn't get her number?"

Yuugi sighed as he tried to ignore Honda and Jounouchi's bickering and their attempts to get him on his side. No he DIDN'T know where 'Ryou-chan' lived, and he didn't know what 'she' thought about Honda. He knew what Bakura-kun thought about Honda, or at least he thought he did, but he wasn't about to --

"Hey, Bakura! Did ya get the homework done?"

"How could he have, idiot, he's been out the past few days!"

"I asked him, not you!"

Yuugi looked up, eyes wide. Bakura had--

Much to his relief, his friend looked more or less normal. His uniform was open, which was odd, but understandable, all things considered, and his hair seemed...

Yuugi shook his head a little. It's just Bakura-kun. Boy Bakura-kun. Just act like the past two days hadn't happened while at school unless he tells you otherwise. He gave his friend a smile, walking over. "Morning, Bakura-kun! Feeling better?"

"Un," Bakura smiled nodding. "The doctor gave me the okay to come back as long as I stay out of gym class."

"Eh? What happened?" Jounouchi asked, sitting down on Yuugi's desk to look at the paler boy.

"There was something wrong with my chest," Bakura explained as he set his bag down. "It's fine now, but a little sore and bandaged up."

Yuugi nodded, marveling at how Bakura was managing to tell the truth but still make it seem like something completely different. "But you're sure you're okay to be here?" he asked, a little concerned.

Bakura nodded. "I don't want to miss too much school," he smiled. "As good as Anzu-chan's notes are, they're not the same as being in class."

Jounouchi shook his head. "I'll never understand that about you, Bakura," he commented. "Hell, if I had a real excuse? I'd be gone!"

"Which is why you get the worst grades in the class," Anzu pointed out with a smirk.

The blond scowled briefly. "Man, the teacher isn't in yet?" he commented, changing the subject.

"Sorry, that's my fault," Bakura laughed softly, looking embarrassed. "Doctor's orders because of this," he said, briefly touching the center of his chest.

"Seriously? It's bad enough they had a meeting?" Jounouchi's eyebrow rose. "And you're in school! Jeeze, Bakura!"

"It's not that bad," the boy smiled, reassuring his friend. "The doctor was just concerned about something happening, like if someone knocked into me in the hall."

Yuugi nodded, rubbing his forehead a little. Someone bumping into Bakura-kun and finding what shouldn't be on a boy's chest...

"Man, what good is 'special treatment' from a medical note if you can't even cut in line?" Jounouchi complained as the group set down to have lunch.

"Bakura brings his lunch, Jounouchi," Anzu reminded with a smirk.

"Yeah but I'm his bodyguard while he's recovering right?" Jounouchi winked, lightly jabbing Bakura in the arm.

"Mou, Jounouchi!" Anzu sighed as Bakura laughed.

Yuugi smiled, poking at his lunch a bit while the usual lunch banter continued. Well, almost usual... "Honda-kun?" he asked, looking over at his friend, who seemed highly distracted.

Honda startled slightly, jostled out of whatever thoughts he had been lost in. "Something up, Yuugi?"

"Yeah, your spacing out is starting to creep him out," Jounouchi pipped in. "You still stuck on that girl?"

Honda scowled. "Am not."

Jounouchi snorted. "Please. I KNOW you, Honda, you only get this spacy when you're thinking about a chick or my sister and you've been talking about this blond since last night!"

"She's not a blond."

"Freaky white haired chick then, whatever. Probably a dye job, right?"

Yuugi bit his lip, looking over at Bakura in worry. The boy was happily chatting with Anzu and didn't seem to have noticed the conversation at all. Honda-kun was still thinking about Ryou-chan? No, this wasn't good. What could he do, what could he-- Ah!

"Speaking of Shizuka-chan, how is she doing?" he asked casually.

He smiled and nodded as the conversation switched gears, focusing now on Honda's attraction to Shizuka, and Jounouchi's aggravation over it.

He still was very happy when lunch was over.

"It's aggravating me just as much as you!"

"Then just get over it already!"

Yuugi sighed. One more day. One more day 'till the weekend. He buried his head in his arms. Why was he the only one of the three of them that was worried at all? Bakura was spending so much time with Anzu and both seemed almost oblivious to the fact that Honda was still being distracted by thoughts of Ryou-chan whenever Bakura laughed. It was the laugh that did it, he could tell. Every time at lunch when Bakura would laugh, Honda would look up and scan the lunch room and he would have to come up with something quick to distract him before he could start piecing it all together. And it wasn't like he could tell Bakura not to laugh! Or not to spend time with Anzu, as jealous as he was getting. He knew it was silly of him to be jealous anyway. He knew Bakura didn't like girls and Anzu didn't like girls either. And he knew where they were going and even got invited along, but Anzu was doing all the things with Bakura that were too girlish for Yuugi to feel comfortable with. And Bakura's chest was becoming more noticeable under his uniform...

It was a nightmare. Anzu kept telling him not to worry but he couldn't help it. He wanted Bakura to be happy. And Bakura WAS happy, when he was Ryou-chan. But going from Bakura-kun in school to Ryou-chan after school and feeling like he had to make sure Honda or Jounouchi weren't going to be anywhere near where Ryou-chan and Anzu were going to be...

"Look, you wanna see a white haired girl? Just imagine Bakura in a dress with fake boobs and makeup and THERE'S your damned mystery girl!"

Yuugi froze, eyes wide as the conversation around him went silent. 

Oh shit. 


	5. Chapter 5

5

It was like in one of those movies. No sound could be heard at all but the wind and that of Yuugi's heartbeat. Very rapid and very LOUD heart beat. 

Everyone was staring at Bakura, it seemed. Anzu's eyes were wide and worried, Honda's holding a mix of realization and disbelief. Jounouchi kept looking back and forth between Honda and Bakura and Yuugi could tell from his expression that he was piecing it all together.

All while Bakura stood still, blinking at Honda and Jounouchi in mild confusion. A mask or a real reaction, Yuugi couldn't tell. Bakura was hard to read when Yuugi was fully attentive, figuring out if he was pretending or if he truly had not heard was too hard of a task when your brain was repeating colourful expletives over and over.

Finally, he broke the silence with a forced sounding laugh. "Don't-- Don't be so insulting, Jounouchi-kun," he smiled. "Bakura-kun isn't that much like a girl!"

Jounouchi and Honda both looked at him in unison with almost the same look.

"I think... Jounouchi's right..." Honda said slowly.

"Eh?" Bakura asked, blinking again. "You think I look like a girl, Honda-kun?" he smiled, tone good natured.

Again that awkward silence. The fact that Jounouchi wasn't piping up with a well intended joke made Yuugi's worry deepen.

Finally, Honda spoke again. "Ne, Bakura... Hold your hair back a moment?"

The boy nodded, gathering up the pale tresses into a surprisingly organized pile. He gave Honda another smile. "Do I look more like a girl with my hair up?" he asked softly, eyes warm.

"Bakura-kun..." Anzu said softly.

"Shit," Honda cursed quietly.

Jounouchi looked back and forth a few more times. "I don't get it. What?"

Honda didn't seem to hear him. "So... that was you...?" he asked, voice a little uneasy.

Bakura nodded, giving a small laugh as his hair floated back down around his shoulders. "Wasn't expecting anyone to see," he said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"But you-- you had..."

Bakura nodded again. "It's a long story," he said with a slightly tired smile. "Long and confusing."

"What is?" Jounouchi pipped in, voice a bit agitated. "Don't just ignore me, tell me what's going on here!"

Bakura turned to look at him with a smile. "Ne, Jounouchi-kun, do you remember what my first name is?" he asked softly.

The blond blinked a few times. "Not really. Something with an R, right?"

Bakura nodded. "It's Ryou," he smiled.

Another silence. "Wait-- wait, wait, wait, wait," Jounouchi said, holding a finger up. "That's a girl's name. More specifically, the name of that damned chick Honda's hasn't shut up about all week."

Bakura nodded once more.

More silence. Honda seemed lost in his own head while Anzu seemed to be readying to protect Bakura if something unpleasant happened.

Yuugi really was hoping it wouldn't. Really hoping...

"So wait, you're trying to tell me that that chick was you in drag?" Jounouchi finally said, voice disbelieving. "Honda got all worked up over fake knockers?"

This time it was Bakura's turn to fidget. "Not-- not exactly..."

"... So what, you have a twin sister that we've never seen before now? That's bullshit and you know it." Jounouchi scowled, getting aggravated. "Just tell me what in hell's going on already! No more riddles here!"

Bakura put a hand to his chest as if gathering courage. Finally he smiled. "I wasn't in drag then, Jounouchi-kun," he said, voice soft. "And those weren't fakes."

Jounouchi stared at him blankly.

"... not fakes?" Honda repeated, seeming somehow a relieved.

Bakura nodded. "This-- this really isn't the place to talk about it," he said, fidgeting a little as he looked back at the door leading back into school. "Maybe after school we could--"

"No, we're not waiting to after school," Jounouchi cut in, voice tense. "I'll skip out of school if I have to but I'm gonna hear this now. You have your doctors note, use it."

Bakura gave a deep sigh, nodding. "All right... But-- I want you all to come," he said softly, looking at each of his friends. "And meet me as Ryou-chan..." 


	6. Chapter 6

6

The group had been very quiet as they had followed Bakura to his apartment, Anzu and Yuugi exchanging concerned looks as Bakura seemed both worried and calm at the same time. Jounouchi kept prodding Honda to hurry up as the brunet kept lagging behind, lost in his thoughts.

The quiet hadn't lifted when they had reached the apartment. Nor had it when Bakura had excused himself to go change.

Yuugi looked down as he felt Anzu take his hand and squeeze it, giving him a reassuring smile. He returned it, trying hard not to be nervous. He was always the one telling Bakura to trust in his friends, that they would never turn against him, no matter what. He had said it so many times the past week alone... Why was it that now, when it mattered the most, he couldn't quiet the voice of worry inside him that wondered if his friends could handle the news after all...

"Sorry to have kept you waiting."

Yuugi looked up, heart skipping a beat and hand clutching at Anzu's briefly.

Bakura gave a soft smile, sitting down on the chair across from her friends, smoothing her skirt slightly. Yuugi swallowed hard. They had definitely gotten bigger since last time. Not that they were really large or anything but they were-- 

Yuugi shook off the thought, exhaling softly. If there was ever a time NOT to be noticing such things, now was it... Taking another deep breath, he turned to look at his other friends.

Honda was fidgeting slightly, seeming to want to say something but not able to form the words. His hand moved as if to accompany the start of a sentence, but fell back to his lap as he grew more flustered.

Jououchi was staring with wide-eyed disbelief, also seeming at a loss for words. He rubbed his eyes a few times, looking from Bakura's face to her chest. "What the hell!" he finally managed.

Bakura gave a small smile. "It's a long story," she said, smoothing her skirt again in an almost nervous way. Taking a deep breath, she began explaining.

"Wait-- wait wait wait, you're-- you're just going to let this happen!" Jounouchi exclaimed, cutting Bakura off. "You said they can do stuff to stop it, right?"

Bakura fidgeted a little. "They can..." she nodded. "But--"

"Then get that stuff done!" Jounouchi interrupted. "Whatever it is they have to do, we'll help you though it. You don't have to just sit by a let this happen!" he insisted emphatically. "You can fight this!"

Bakura was quiet a long moment, toying with the fabric of her skirt. "I don't want to fight it," she finally said, voice very soft.

Jounouchi stared. "What?" he asked, uncomprehendingly. "Is the stuff to stay you that bad?"

"It isn't that," Bakura said, shaking her head. "I just... don't want to do it." She took a deep breath, finally looking up. "This is what I want," she smiled. "For me... this is freedom."

There was an awkward silence as Jounouchi seemed unable to grasp what Bakura had said. "You-- you WANT to be a chick...?" he finally managed, looking very overwhelmed and confused. "That-- that doesn't make any sense? You're a guy! Why in hell would you want to be a chick for?"

Anzu muttered under her breath as Yuugi grimaced slightly.

Bakura gave a soft laugh. "A lot of reasons," she smiled softly. "You've even said I was too girly, haven't you?"

The blond grimaced. "I didn't-- I mean-- I was just joking, ya know?" he defended lamely, looking a bit unhappy. "Doesn't mean you have to go and change who ya are just because I was an ass."

"It wasn't just that," Bakura assured with a small fond smile. "I put a lot of thought into this, Jounouchi-kun, it wasn't just because of one person or one thing. This is who I am," she said, hand resting on her chest. "This is who I want to be."

The blond played with his hands a moment. "So-- so you're just gonna-- just like that, huh?" he said, shaking his head. "How much time you got left before they can't make you stay a boy anymore?" he asked, getting to his feet.

Bakura blinked. "It's-- it's already pretty far along, I--"

"How long?" Jounouchi repeated, voice insistent.

"I-- I guess another month...? I-- I don't really know, I haven't asked..." Bakura said, uncomfortably.

Jounouchi grinned. "So I have a month to change your mind, right?" He cracked his knuckles. "Get dressed in normal clothes again, we're going out!"

Bakura blinked in confusion. "Out where...?" she asked in befuddlement.

"You gave Anzu all this time to convince you to be a girl right? Now it's my turn! I'm gonna show you all the good parts about being a guy so you'll wanna stay one!" the blond declared with a grin. "Now go get changed, we got a lot of stuff to go do!"

Yuugi put a hand to his forehead, suppressing a groan. He recognized that look... This was not going to end well. Not at all.. 


	7. Chapter 7

7

"Man, he's late again!" Jounouchi exclaimed, tapping his pencil on his desk repeatedly in mild agitation.

"Maybe he's finally taking full advantage of that doctor's note like you told him too," Honda pointed out

"After all, unlike SOME people, Bakura-kun actually likes to get his homework done," Anzu half glared. "And with you dragging him around town every night--"

"Hey!" Jounouchi glared, getting up to square off against the girl. "You dragged him around doing your girly shit before any of us even knew what was going on!" he accused, arms crossed. "Don't you try to stop me from winning him back!"

Yuugi blinked. "Winning...?" he repeated. "Jounouchi-kun, Bakura-kun isn't--"

"Sorry I'm late..."

The argument stopped as the boy entered the classroom, looking half asleep and somewhat disheveled. Yuugi's eyes widened, noticing Bakura's uniform state, and the very obvious signs of what lay underneath. He hadn't even...!

Both he and Anzu got up at the same time. "Bakura-kun, your chest---"

The boy looked down and winced, closing up his uniform unhappily. "I forgot to wrap it this morning..." he half mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "I slept through my alarm..."

Yuugi bit his lip in concern. Bakura had been seeming more and more tired and depressed as the week had gone on and it was very obvious to everyone in the group besides one, what was the cause.

Jounouchi gave a loud laugh. "You should have taken your time to get here, Bakura!" he grinned, putting his arm around the boy, who looked almost uncomfortable at the action. "Tonight's going to be awesome, you know that truck show that's been all over the papers this month? I managed to snab a pair of tickets for tonight's show!"

"Hey!" Honda exclaimed, getting up. "You said if you got those, WE'D be going!"

"Hey, this is a good cause, ya know?" Jounouchi defended, looking up again. "You can get your own ticket!"

"That's not the point!" Honda shot back, tone almost angry as Bakura buried his face in his hands miserably, looking as if he wanted to sink into the floor.

Yuugi gingerly walked around the argument to gently pull Bakura away. "C'mon, let's get you to the nurse," he said softly. "She should have bandages, right?"

Bakura nodded, giving a deep sigh of relief as they left the class room. "Maybe she'll let me just go home..."

"Bakura-kun..."

"I know he means well, but I---" Bakura hesitated before looking down, hugging an arm to his chest. "I can't take much more of this, Yuugi-kun... He dragged me out to his favorite burger place last night..."

Yuugi's eyes widened. "You-- you mean the one where-- with the outfits like--!"

Bakura nodded. "And every time I try and tell him I don't like that sort of thing, he keeps saying I haven't given them a fair chance!" he continued, voice upset. "And my chest hurts from being bound all the time... I know I should keep it wrapped for school, but I---" he looked down again. 

"You didn't forget, did you?" Yuugi asked softly.

Bakura was quiet a moment. "The bindings are in my bag," he said softly. "I figured I'd put them on after homeroom." The pair paused outside the nurses office. "Would you walk me home?" the paler boy asked, looking up.

Yuugi nodded, giving a smile. "Of course. You're far more important then math any day!" he laughed.

The paler boy covered a small laugh, seeming much more relaxed. "Thank you."

Yuugi nodded again, watching his friend go into the nurses office before heading back to class to get his things.

Bakura gave a relieved exhale as she flopped down on the couch. "I never thought just a change of clothing could feel so stress relieving," she laughed.

Yuugi laughed as well. "You just went from Bakura-kun to Ryou-chan, it's a bit more then just clothing," he pointed out.

"True," Bakura acknowledged, adjusting her skirt slightly. "Jounouchi-kun keeps acting like 'Ryou-chan' is worse then the Ring was," she said, shaking her head. "Like how I'm going to stop being Bakura when I'm being called Ryou."

Yuugi rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a bit embarrassed. "Sometimes-- sometimes I wonder about that," he admitted.

"Eh?" Bakura blinked. "Yuugi-kun thinks that too...?" she asked, sitting up in concern.

"Sometimes," Yuugi admitted, fidgeting a little. "You are different when you're being Ryou-chan. Not a bad different, or even that much different, but..." He gave a small laugh. "Ryou-chan likes shopping with Anzu, which is something I never thought Bakura-kun would like," he smiled. "It's just something to get used to still. And everything's been so crazy... we haven't even had game night! How can Ryou-chan be Bakura-kun if Ryou-chan doesn't rival me in checkers?" he laughed.

Bakura laughed as well. "So that's it, eh?" she grinned, getting up. "Would being defeated by this girl make you feel any better?" she offered with an impish smile.

Yuugi gave a cheer, nearly jumping to his feet. "If that's a challenge, you're on!"

"Aaaa, not again!" Bakura exclaimed with a laugh as he watched Yuugi clean up the game board.

"Two and two, Ryou-chan," Yuugi smiled. "One more game or shall we call it a tie?"

"Save my pride and call it a tie!" the girl laughed. "Besides, even if I do win, if we tell anyone, we'll be in trouble," she smiled. "Skipping school to play games..." she shook her head. "I'd never have been able to do that before. Maybe I am different now."

"Jounouchi-kun's been a bad influence on you," Yuugi teased.

"He's been trying to be, anyway," Bakura agreed, getting up to put away the game board. "This past week I've gotten a far worse picture of Jounouchi-kun's hobbies then I ever wanted to see. If that's what he thinks it means to be a boy..." she shook her head. "Part of me wants to dress up like Mai-san and tell him that he's convinced me that that was how a girl should be," he laughed.

Yuugi's face went red at the mental image. "Bakura-kun could never dress like that!" he exclaimed.

The girl turned, giving a small smile. "I'd be sure to win at checkers then, wouldn't I?" she grinned with a wink.

"Evil, Bakura-kun!" Yuugi laughed, getting up. "Maybe you have been spending too much time with Anzu after all!"

"Maybe," Bakura shrugged. "Maybe I should spend all my spare time with you next week then," she smiled. "So Jounouchi can't say I'm giving Anzu an 'unfair advantage'."

"Advantage...?" Yuugi blinked. "You don't mean...!" His eyes went wide in realization. "Aaa! No wonder! It's a contest, isn't it!"

Bakura sighed. "He seems to think so..." she said softly, shaking her head. "He thinks Anzu-chan convinced me to let this happen, when it really isn't that way at all." She fidgeted with the edge of her shirt slightly. "But he doesn't want to hear that. He's convinced that if I become Ryou-chan, that I'll stop being Bakura-kun, and that Anzu will have stolen a friend from him or something." She sighed. "And he thinks I'm trying to seduce Honda-kun..."

"Eeeeh!" Yuugi exclaimed. "Because-- because of Honda-kun's crush...!"

Bakura nodded. "The first few times Jounouchi dragged me out, Honda-kun came with us, which-- which was kind of nice," she blushed softly. "With Honda-kun there, it was... it was almost like a date. Jounouchi-kun ran around showing things off while Honda-kun stayed by my side. He was showing me how to play pool and Jounouchi-kun had a fit because Honda-kun had his arms around me adjusting how I was holding the cue."

Yuugi fidgeted a little. "But Jounouchi-kun knew that you liked boys... You told all of us, right?"

Bakura nodded. "I guess it's just different when it's a boy specific instead of boys in general," she said softly. "And I couldn't help but think that if I had been a girl all along, he never would have cared..."

Yuugi gave a small, unhappy nod. "Jounouchi-kun... isn't very good like that," he admitted.

Bakura was quiet again. "I picked out a new school, for next term," she finally said.

"Eh?" Yuugi's eyes widened. "You're-- you're moving again?" he exclaimed.

The girl shook her head. "Not moving, just changing schools," she smiled. "I don't want to spend half my day as a boy and half as a girl longer then I have to. The doctors said the majority of the physical changes will have already happened by then, so I can just start being this full time," she said, putting a hand to her chest. "Maybe then Jounouchi-kun will realize I'm just one person who was just trapped between identities, not two people battling for control."

"Bakura-kun..."

The girl gave a soft smile. "You should get back to school, it's almost lunch time," she said quietly.

Yuugi hesitated a moment. "You'll be fine alone...?" he asked.

Bakura nodded. "I need to catch up on the homework still," she smiled. "I need to keep my grades up for my new school to still want to accept me."

"Ah! You're going to THAT school!" Yuugi exclaimed, eyes widening in realization. "You have the grades for that one!"

Bakura laughed. "I will if I can keep them together this term," she smiled. "Because of the medical circumstances I'm allowed to get a slightly lower score then without, so there shouldn't be any problems."

Yuugi shook his head slightly. "You're amazing, Bakura-kun," he smiled. "You'll still help me study for tests, right?"

"Of course!" the girl smiled. "You'll just have to take better notes so I'll have something to go by."

"Always a catch to it," Yuugi sighed, shaking his head in mock exasperation as Bakura laughed. "And don't worry about Jounouchi-kun. I'll try and explain things to him."

"Thank you," Bakura smiled.

-  
Author's note: Sorry for the delay in updates. Kinda falling out of the fandom so I really don't know when this will be updated next. Sorry, all. 


	8. Chapter 8

Note: It's not dead!

-Chapter 8-

Yuugi scanned the lunch room. No sign of them... where would...?

Wait. Jounouchi-kun and Honda-kun had been fighting, which meant...

He quickly headed up for the roof, grimacing as he could hear the pair arguing before he even got the door open.

"You're not even helping!"

"You told me to stay home!"

"So that he'd stop hitting on you!"

"Ryou-chan wasn't--"

"Stop calling him that!"

"That's her NA--"

"You stay out of this!"

Oh hell... 

Yuugi pushed the door open, seeing Jounouchi and Honda looking to be seconds from getting into a fist fight, even with Anzu standing between them. In fact, it almost looked like Jounouchi was readying to take on Anzu as well...

"I will NOT! Can't see you're making her miserable?"

"I am not! You just think I am because you want him to change!"

"She wanted to before I even found out!"

"Bullshit!"

Yuugi's fists clenched. "STOP IT!" he yelled, entire body tense. "Just everyone STOP!"

The group froze, looking over. "Yuugi..." Jounouchi said in a startled voice.

"Just stop fighting about it! What Bakura-kun does is Bakura-kun's choice, not any of ours!" Yuugi continued, voice upset. "You're going to pull him apart and he'll leave us behind thinking he can't be who he wants to and be our friend at the same time!"

"But-- but I--"

"This isn't about you fighting against Anzu-chan, it's not about Anzu-chan having a friend she can shop with, or Honda-kun's crush. It's about Bakura-kun and what she wants to be and if Bakura-kun wants to be Ryou-chan, we should be supporting her, not fighting about it! We'll all fall apart this way!"

The group was silent, neither of them looking at each other. Yuugi took in deep breaths, trying to calm down again, rubbing his eyes. Damnit, he was NOT going to cry...

After a long while, Honda picked up his bag, heading for the door back to school.

"Where are you going?" Jounouchi asked, voice sounding almost afraid.

"Bakura's." Honda replied, hand on the door.

"Honda--"

"No! Listen to me for once!" the brunet said sharply, turning. "I've been thinking ever since we found out. I'm not gay, but I like Bakura. So Bakura has to be a girl, no matter what. You dragging her along to bar fights and monster truck races isn't going to change that." He looked at Jounouchi a long moment. "You're only going to lose if you keep fighting. This isn't a duel, and Bakura isn't the bad guy, and isn't being brain washed by a bad guy. Things happen. Things change. And if you can't deal with that change, you'll wind up like your goddamned father, loosing yourself in a bottle every night."

Jounouchi flinched, looking as if he had just been slapped.

Honda watched him a long moment before turning and heading down the stairs.

Jounouchi cursed under his breath, turning to kick the cement wall violently.

"Jounouchi-kun..."

"Leave me alone!"

Yuugi flinched, at the words and at the tone. It almost sounded like the blond was about to cry... "Sorry," he said softly, turning to head down the stairs as well, giving Anzu a small look, indicating she should follow. "I'm going to get lunch... maybe afterwards, we can talk...?"

The blond muttered something Yuugi couldn't hear. "Maybe," he finally said, voice sulking.

Yuugi looked at his friend a long moment before heading down the stairs.

"Yuugi! Get the door!"

"Coming!" the boy called as he hurried down the stairs. He slid to a stop before the door, pushing his bangs back to the side before opening it. "Jounouchi-kun...!" he exclaimed, eyes going wide. "What happened?"

The somewhat battered looking blond gave a small, cocky grin. "Got into a fight. You shoulda seen the other guy," he boasted, kicking off his shoes as he came in.

Yuugi looked almost worriedly at his friend. "Here, let's get you cleaned up before mom sees you..."

"Ne, Yuugi? Have I been an ass?" Jounouchi asked as his friend carefully placed a bandage over a freshly cleaned cut. He gave a small chuckle as Yuugi hesitated. "That's a yes, isn't it? I know you, Yuugi, you're too nice to flat out say anything like that," he smiled slightly, looking down.

Yuugi fidgeted slightly, not quite knowing what to say. "I think you've been trying too hard to change something that wasn't your decision," he finally answered, closing the first aid kit.

Jounouchi gave a small nod. "I just-- Bakura's always gotten lost in the shuffle, ya know?" he sighed, looking up. "The entire time we've known him, really. Duelist Kingdom, some how that creepy bastard came back and took him over again, then Battle City when he just-- vanished and wound up with that stab wound in his arm, freaking Malik!" He scowled, fist clenching. "And I swore to myself that I'd never let him get lost like that again, and than that bastard Ring spirit went and did all that shit in Atemu's memories and they we were, looking at him across the table, passed out again like with Monster World. He needed someone to look out for him and I was always so damned caught up in everything else that I never even noticed something was wrong til he wasn't him anymore. With the Ring gone, it wasn't as important. Everything was better, ya know? And then-- Then this shit happens and I'm the last freaking one to know and it's already too late to do anything about it and he's turning someone different again!" He ran a hand through his hair in agitation.

Yuugi was quiet a moment. "Bakura-kun's still Bakura-kun," he said softly. "Even when she's Ryou-chan."

Jounouchi shook his head. "Honda's went on and on about 'Ryou-chan' for near a freaking WEEK, Yuugi! And once he found out it was Bakura in drag, he's been freaking...!" He gave an agitated growl. "We've already got a girl in our group, ya know? How in hell are we gonna stay the same when Honda's too busy trying to get in Bakura's pants to pay attention to anything else!"

"Would it be any different if Bakura-kun stayed a boy and still went out with Honda-kun?"

Jounouchi fidgeted a bit. "Honda wouldn't do that. He isn't gay. He has to have said that a good 50 times this week alone."

"So if Bakura-kun likes Honda-kun, wouldn't it be better for Bakura-kun to be a girl?" Yuugi asked gently.

Jounouchi was quiet a long moment before giving a loud sigh. "It had to be freaking Honda, didn't it?" he half muttered. "Why in hell couldn't he be going after like-- Otogi or something. Otogi's fruity enough to be gay as well."

"Otogi-kun's been after Shizuka-chan for the past year, Jounouchi-kun, I don't think he's gay," Yuugi pointed out with a smile.

"He aught be, damnit!" Jounouchi scowled. "Keep him the hell away from my sister! And now without Honda to keep him honest it'll make everything more freaking complicated there too!"

"... So you've been making Bakura-kun miserable all week because you want Honda-kun to pay more attention to you and to keep Otogi-kun away from Shizuka-chan?" Yuugi said with disbelief. "That's the most selfish thing you've done in a long time, Jounouchi-kun!"

"It's not like that!" Jounouchi protested, looking hurt. "I just-- I mean-- Gaaah, fuck it all, I don't know!" he finally exclaimed, getting up. "Its just-- everything, ya know?" he tried to explain, starting to pace the length of the bathroom. "I don't want Bakura to be lost or left behind again, I don't want to loose Honda or Bakura and I don't want things to change cause everything's GOOD for once, ya know! And all I'm doing is fucking up left and right so now Honda's pissed at me, everything thinks I'm an asshole and Bakura--" He shook his head. "I just wanted to spend more time with him and do stuff and convince him to stay with us as he was and all it just all blew up in my face!"

"Because you just grabbed Bakura-kun and treated him like he was Honda-kun when he's not," Yuugi pointed out. "You even took him to that burger place with the boobs when you KNOW he's gay!"

The blond fidgeted a bit. "I forgot," he defended in a small voice, hands deep in his pockets.

Yuugi nearly groaned, pressing his hand to his palm. "You forgot!"

"Hey, I don't think about the sex lives of my friends that much, okay!" Jounouchi defended. "And it isn't like he's hitting on me or anybody so I just didn't think about it."

Yuugi sighed, shaking his head. "Either way, I think you need to go apologies to Bakura-kun."

Jounouchi fidgeted again. "But Honda's over there..."

"So?"

"What if they're... ya know... doing stuff?"

"... Bakura-kun's NOT going to let Honda-kun get that familiar just because she's a girl!" Yuugi exclaimed, face slightly red.

Jounouchi rubbed the back of his neck slightly. "You don't know Honda though..."

"But I know Bakura-kun VERY well," Yuugi said firmly. "And I know YOU well enough to know that you're just making excuses."

The blond fidgeted again before giving a heavy sigh. "Yeah, I know..." he half mumbled. With another sigh, he headed for the doorway. "I guess I should get on that now..." he paused, looking down slightly before turning back to his friend. "Thanks for putting up with me," he smiled slightly.

Yuugi smiled. "You're my friend," he said simply. "It's what friends do." 


End file.
